Deja Vu
by XManwathielX
Summary: This is my 'little' story about a teen that terrible events happens around her every where she goes as she tries to unlock the truth about her whole families deaths she take on the family shes only got left. hope you like it, please comment if you did or didn't.
1. Chapter 1 Deja Vu

Hi, my names Sarah and 10 years ago my house got burnt down and I'm going to tell you what happened and how it made my life like it is today. Everyone said it was an accident, a trip switch they said but it wasn't. I was the only survivor out of my older brother and three younger brothers, 20, 8, 5 years and 6 months old and my mother and myself who is 18… The younger ones father had left not knowing my mum was pregnant but he was a jerk anyway, me and my older brother had to stick together and I guess that's why we were so close in having the same dad but he past away when I was eight but I knew he was killed.

My father was a police officer investigating a case were the woman had got attacked by her ex boyfriend and he won't leave her alone, well I'm pretty sure the ex boyfriend was a supernatural thing as my dads and the girlfriends heart was missing and the body's had been ripped to shreds… Anyway I tried, I really tried to hunt this thing but I had no clue what to look for, I even went to the library and I was eight anyway I was thinking it could be a creature at night then turns into a human at day, like a wear wolf, well that's what I thought but no one believed me so I slowly let go of the idea until that one night were my baby brother was Burnt to the stake with my mother and others.

That night I was helping my mum change the baby and the sheets, so I went to get the sheets from the cupboard but the door slammed shut behind me, I could see everything through the big gaps in the wood but I couldn't break them, then it went silent and a man walked in though it wasn't one of my brothers, I screamed at my mum but no one heard me the man turned his face to me and put his finger to his lips but his eyes shown yellow in the dark like a cat then carried on walking over to my mum standing by the crate but I couldn't have screamed any louder, seeing the man walk closer to my mum I started to realise that I couldn't help, I couldn't save my mum just like I couldn't save my dad. I looked at my brother who had stopped shuffling around to loom at my mum, the man touched her shoulder, she turned around with a twitch and then gasped.

"No not now… My lives just started again"

"I saved your precious little girl... I can always take it back" he said in a deep croaky voice and putting her hair behind her ear. Tears tumbeled down my cheeks as he glared at my mum, he nudged past her starring at my brother like a man to his gold then it happened, something I never expected as he first waved his hand at gravity as my mum flew back, with her back to the wall he slowly lifted up his sleeve and took out a small blade

"Don't worry you was always my favourite customer… your families so dangerous… I'm really going to miss saving her" he said while making a small cut in his wrist My mum screamed but no one heard only I, though she just kept moving then it stopped, the man looked at me again and so did my mum

"Sarah don't look" my mum shouted

"I love you"… I closed my eyes as mum told me.

I woke up in a panic with heat flying at my face

"Oh my god MUM," I shouted then a boys hand reaching out to me

"Hey, we gotta get out right now"

"Where's my family"

"What family? there's no one here except me, you and this fire" He grabbed my hands and pulled me up, the fire flamed at my eyes but he pulled me away through the door and down the stairs

"No wait… I have a family… They must be here… somewhere" I shouted looking at me feet with every step

"Let's just get outside" He kept pulling me, then through the front door were nearly everyone stood outside their doors with worried faces.

I stood straight and turned back to the burning house and fell to the floor in shock and tears but was accompanied by the boy who came and sat with me and held me to his chest

"I'm sorry about your baby"

"He's not my baby… Don't you get it, he's my brother and my mum was there and everyone… are you friends with my brother… his names Jack Simmons" crying at the mention of their name

"Yeah I do know him.. He had a girlfriend who died right"

"Yeah Sindy, well um"

"Was your.. Brother in there" even the boy fled with tears

"Yeah and everybody else I loved... WHY DID I SURVIVE" I screamed in pain

"My whole family is dead and I watched my little brother die and I'm the one who gets to live"

"Hey its okay, we'll figure this out I promise... you can come back to mine if you'd like"

"Really" I said whipping the tears

"Yeah it's no good you staying here, I'm really sorry but well come back here tomorrow and sort this out"

"Fine… but… It seems wrong what if they're still alive" The roof of my house fell through

"Ok we need to go now… just tell them I'm a family friend and I'm taking you to my home for comfort… You'll love my little brother"

"I don't even know your name"

"My names Dean"

"Hi Dean I'm Sarah and I'm homeless"

As the fire engines came, me and Dean had to leave so Dean stood up, lended a hand and we both walked to an imparla. Though with tears running down my face I tried every bit of me to stay positive

"Is this an 67 imparla" I said whipping the tears off of my cheeks and climbing into the car

"Yeah she is, she's a beauty right" We drove for about half an hour with silence but then it broke

"How did you know to come"

"Um… Your brother called me" he said in a sad tone

"Wh..what did he say"

"Let's just get this thing over with and then I'll tell you… Okay"

"Wow you really know how to handle this stuff"

"Yeah well I know how you feel...(cough) right.. here we are" he said changing the subject As we climbed back out the car my heart shriveled

"What about your mum or dad"

"Dads outta town"

"Right get it" I whispered to myself

"Wait this is a motel… You move a lot don't you"

"Yeah we do but don't say anything cause my brothers sensitive" I nodded trustingly while walking up to the motel door.

We got in and Dean locked the door behind me when a you boy walked up saying

"Okay I won't tell dad but I get the tv"

"See I told you, you'll love him"

"Hi I'm Sarah"

"Sammy could you get Sarah a drink"

"My names Sam"

Sam walked over to the sink and poured water from the tap into a small glass then passed it over to me

"Thanks Sam"

"Alright go to bed now Sammy"

"You said dad would be back by now"

"Yeah well he's not… Sorry Sammy, he'll be back soon now go to bed" As Sam left the room with a strop Dean started talking

"Sorry about him, he still doesn't understand the world yet"

"Yeah… That's what I need to talk to you about"

"Yeah sure just tell me everything"

"Okay from the beginning… Well ten years ago my father died on the job, he was a police man however I am almost certain that a creature or monster attacked him and killed him and I'm not crazy everything you've ever had a nightmare about is real"

"I believe you, seriously but you need to tell me why you think that"

"Okay? don't freak out but both my dads and the girls heart was missing from their body's and… Their body's had been ripped apart" I said tearing up

"Hey hey its ok… Did anyone say that it was like a wolf or bear attack" he said with his voice as sweet as honey and his eyes falling into mine with care

"Yeah how did you know"

"I um had a feeling, so what do you think happened tonight"

"A demon killed my mother and my whole family but before I passed out… he fed his blood to my little brother… Now how can you explain that cause I've only got a yellow eyed demon" I said with my voice crackling

"What yellow eyed"

"Wait what… Through everything I said you pick the yellow part? Like what the hell yes well he had yellow eyes and I'm guessing he's a demon"

"Okay this is what I do for a living, I hunt demons, ghost and well everything in nightmares as you said"

"So I'm really not crazy"

"No... But why would a demon give blood then kill it and everyone inside except you and did you say you was in the nursery with them"

"Yeah I was… That's what I don't get, does the demon want me too suffer"

"Or maybe your the one he… um fed to"

"No, he said he saved me for my mum but I never died" With the last word and many questions a knock was heard at the door

"Hello is anyone in, we need to speak to a girl named Sarah" As Dean opened the door one of the policemen pushed him to the wall with a gun pointed at his head

"Hey guys I'm right here what the hell are you doing" Then the other officer said

"We need you to come to the station. How long have you been here?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions until you let go of him" When the officer nodded, I reached over and grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him over.

"Could you both come to the station now"

"I can't, I'm babysitting"

"My house was burning down and Dean came in and got me… He couldn't rescue anyone else, that's all I know" I said with a few more tears

"Well we would still like you to come with us were your safe"

"I'm safe here"

"She's safe here" we said simultaneously

"I choose to stay here… I need people I know around me" "Well if your sure… Do you have any clue what caused the fire"

"Um no I don't think so"

"Ok but we will do everything we can to find out… And last thing what do you want to do with the funeral"

"Hey hey now get out, her whole family has died and you think she's thinking about their funeral"

As they left with apologies silence had began.

Dean made up the sofa as a bed and made me some hot chocolate

"Don't tell Sam cause its his favourite"

"Its delicious" Dean went away then came back in some tracksuit pants and a vest then sat next to me

"So what's gonna happen now as you've had time to… Come to terms" he whispered biting his lip near the end

"Um yeah I guess I'll live on my own and hunt this bitch down"

"We could hunt together"

"What about your father" I said in doubt

But at that moment a man came stumbling in holding a shotgun

"Dad" Dean shouted Though I quickly ran over to him and caught him as he fell though the door

"Ok ok calm down everything is gonna be alright, Dean you may have done this before I don't know but could you get me a warm cloth and a bucket of warm water please… Dean quickly" Dean took a few seconds to react with a stare, he had froze

"Dean its going to be okay, he's just drunk a few and had a fight either before or after okay" But he wouldn't unfreeze he just stared at his father, who was laying on the floor,

"Dean you still have him okay… You still have a dad" with a touch of Deans hand he unfreeze

"Right... yeah of course.." He straightened up and got what I had asked.

I was dabbing his head with the warm cloth when he awoke with a groan

"Who are you" he said tired but not to worried

"My names Sarah and your son saved me from my burning house, what's your name?"

"John… Wait did you say burning house" John said jumping up

"No John you have to rest okay, Dad go to bed and rest now"

"See this is why we don't have women in the house" John grunted

"Did you just call him dad" Dean said in the background

"If you go to bed I'll tell you everything I know"

"Okay but... Dean could you go and pay for the night here's the money"

As he lent him the money, Dean left leaving John eager to get his answers, I had told him everything I knew about the fire and I added on the suspicion with my fathers death

"So that's why you called me dad before, because your dad would come in injured and beaten"

"Yeah" I said a bit ashamed

"How did Dean know to save you"

"He said my brother called him… He never told me what he said, my brother always tried to look out for me" I said tearing up

"So how old was your little brother"

"Six months, in his nursery with my mum"

"In his nursery? Oh"

"Yeah but I guess no one will actually believe me, your son Dean he said he believed me but I knew in his eyes he didn't"

"No he does believe you and so do I but its because his mother died the same way and I guess he has sympathy and he understands you"

"Oh god"

Then John stood up

"Hey I gotta go do you mind telling Dean that I'll be back in a few more days and that this is important and I'm fine"

"No you can't keep walking out on them and I know I've only just met you but Sam really wanted to see you and now your just gonna leave"

"You don't understand okay, I've gotta go" he said walking towards the door But then Dean walked in just about when John was

"Dad what's going on"  
>"Ask her, I've gotta go I'll be back in a few days and don't tell Sam I was here"<p>

"Yes sir" Dean said straightening up at Johns command

The car drove off leaving Dean angry

"What Did you say to him"

"Dean I told him about the fire and then he left I..I don't know why he left okay I'm sorry"

"No, sorry doesn't cut it okay, every time my dad leaves he gets hurt or comes home nearly dead or worse drunk and I worry every night if he would ever come back for Sammys sake"

"I FELT THE SAME WAY OKAY your not the only person whose dad risks their life everyday on the job and guess what my dad died and your dad is still here fighting… You know I was exactly like you but I was so lucky to have a older brother with me through it all"

"And you had a mother"

"I love my mum but the only thing that bothers me is that she married a jerk who beat her and on special occasions he would beat me without telling my mum or my brother so enjoy cause now were even bitch" But the next thing was not expected of me or anyone not even Dean himself as we walked to each other then our bodies met and our lips surrendered…

The morning after, we awoke with a bang sound as we straightened up we saw Sam pouring out some cereal and milk

"I made you breakfast"

"I told you you'd love him" With a smile I sat by the table with Sam and Dean

"So Dean when's dad coming home"

"I dunno Sammy soon maybe"

"Hey do you mind after breakfast if we go to my um the house" changing the subject

"Yeah sure, Sam are you coming"

"Well dad isn't here so yeah" Sam says annoyed

"Sam" Dean said disappointed

"Okay"

"Sorry Sam but how old are you, I never asked"

"I'm fourteen and still get treated like I'm four"

We all finished breakfast, and headed out to the house, I stepped out side the car my heart left my body in fear, I walked up to the house asking if Dean could stay behind but part of me wanted him close.

I kept walking I stopped as I saw everyone glareing at me with sad and sorryiful eyes though I held my held up high and stared back at the roofless house then a man came and stood next to me and I hoped it was Dean but as I looked into its eyes it wasn't

"Don't react just keep looking at the house, right"

"Why did you do this to my family… I know what you are"

"Well isn't that splendid, I did this to your family because of your mother"

"So why am I alive"

"Cause to be honest Sarah I like you and you seem like a great kid so I thought why not let her live"

"I heard what you said to my mother before you killed her but I've never seen you before how cane you save me" He sighed and replied

"A long long time ago there was this cute married couple who had a son and a girl on the way then a few years later when the girl was eight. She fell ill one day and took a day off school but no one was home to look after her so her dad took her with him, but later in midday her father got an emergency call and didn't think about his daughter sitting in the back seat… So he got there and went in the house unaware of his daughter following him… Well cutting story short they both died… This might give you a hint, and the girlfriend"

"No… I don't remember"

"Yes your mother told me to remove the whole day from your mind.. Sorry kid but she made a deal and I stand by my deals"

"So why did you kill everyone else and not just her"

"That was the fire not me"

"That you caused"

"Oh true but gotta go" I turned around and he wasn't there, I must have looked ridiculous looking at everyone's eyes and tears running down my face but I remembered what I came here to do, I borrowed a bag from a neighbour and started walking in the house.

I was glad there was a door to walk through, all the walls had burnt marks on them and reeked of smoke, as I stumbled though the wreckage trying to find useful and memorial things like pictures, then walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge, like always, and found my little brothers pudding cups and Jacks healthy smoothie then burst into tears.

Walking into the living room but closing my eyes I had to guide with my hands to the crumbly wall till I touched the mantle were our family pictures stand, when I arrived I quickly placed them in my bag and made my way back to the hallway but was stopped when I stubbed my toe on the edge of the sofa and quickly reacted by taking my hands away from my eyes and reaching for my toe but screamed and fell back at what I saw… Three smoked bodies, it smelt like burning flesh.

I didn't know what to do next but I just sat there with my eyes blood shot and in tears As I left downstairs I shivered at the thought of what lay upstairs but all I knew is that I needed to go.

I walked one foot in front of the other until I reached the top of the stairs where most of the roof had fallen though I knew I could still stand on it, as I put one foot on a roof tile and another on a space on the floor I soon got to my little brothers room, it was opposite the nursery so the roof was fairly stable which was just as bad, as their room was always a tip, I giggled thinking about it then saw the special toys they had sitting up right on their bunk bed, James had a rabbit and Freddy had a teddy which was given to them at birth, it was only a box room though they were mostly out with friends except for Freddy as he was five, I knew I had to keep them, so I put them in the bag and a couple more things along with it then I headed to the room next door which was Jacks room though I already knew what to keep:

•His cool Jamaican style bracelets,

•His cool sunglasses,

•His favourite top (which I always 'borrowed'),

•And then his journal. I remember him telling me, when I was young that he would put everything he knows into this book then one day would pass it onto me, well I guess I need it more then ever.

Still looking around in his room with memories in every corner I couldn't help myself but cry, then after a while of crying I knew he would hate it if I was crying in his room even if it was for him so I headed to the next box room which was my room, the walls used to be a nice black and the carpet purple though everything is now a disgusting black, I quickly grabbed my teddy called Freddy which I have had since I was born, my father bought it for me, then I thought of where the pictures of him, Jack, mum and me are then I found them (top draw of my desk next to my bed) then put them neatly in my bag there was more than a dozen then looking though my draws hoping I had some clothes which had survived the fire but I only found a pair of jeans, my leather jacket and my white one with inside pockets.

I kept looking trying to find anything that I could use in the real world but that was it so I turned around to gasp with complete shock

"Hey Rece" a tall dark figure said

I knew who it was, it was the only person who called me Reece. as my initials where S.E.S so he called me Reece and sometimes just Ree… but I didn't mind because the only time he called my Sarah was when I had done something wrong.

"Dad"

"Hey sweetie, you alright"

"Stupid question dad!… What are you doing here, I'm not sleeping"

"I was never in your dreams, well I was but… I'm a spirit and I've been here all this time"

"All this time"

"Yeah but I'm here to tell you to take something and keep it with you at all times, its under your brothers bed go look" As I walked into my brothers bed so many things were running though my mind,

How is dad here?

Deans a hunter who is just outside.

What's under the bed?

I bent down and saw a small box, as I pulled it out I shouted

"Dad come here a minute, its just a box" I looked at the door then in front of me where dad sat, I gasped,

"You gotta stop doing that"

"Open the box… But don't freak out"

I opened the box shaking then to what was inside Which was a dagger, small flask, a small bag, a small leather notebook and other various things

"Why.. I.. I don't get it, why do I need this stuff"

"Sweetie didn't your brother tell you anything, oh course not I told him to protect you"

"Well thanks cause he knocked out my ex boyfriend"

"Ouch, good boy… Well I'll explain.."

"Dad before you explain, can you tell me if a monster killed you"

"Oh well I'll explain then it might answer your question… The dagger is silver so it can burn and kills demons and other various stuff and the holy water in the flask can also burn them, now the bag has salt in which keeps out ghost, spirits and demons so put a line on the window ledges and under the door you know where a robber can get it… And the notebook has got every supernatural thing I know which isn't much but that hunter out there knows more… Much more"

"Oh shit... Wait you know about the hunter"

"Dean yeah I know of him, stay with him but not too close right.. Your still my baby girl and mind your language"

"But dad what do you want me to do with this stuff"

"Sweetie I know you, you were going after what killed me and your mum"

"Which is?"

"Sarah I don't know, I'm sorry"

"I know what killed mum.. It was a demon"

"Yeah I know"

"How"

"Oh yeah another tip, if there's a scene and there's sulphur around then it was a demon"

"Oh" We went round and sat on my bed but was distracted by a shout

"Sarah is everything ok"

"Dad you gotta go" I whispered

"No, let him put me to rest, I don't wanna be a ghost any more"

"Dean come up but don't freak out" When dean got upstairs his face dropped to the floor in sadness

"Dean this is my dad… he wants you to put him to rest" I said with a few tears falling

"Oh right… Hi sir''

Dean Winchester, pleasure to meet you I've heard a lot about you" then whispered

"hunter to hunter'" though I could still hear it

"But don't get any ideas she's still my baby girl and I will hunt you down'' ''That's perfectly exceptive sir so your a hunter I thought you was a police officer"

"Yeah let's just say I loved her mum and I couldn't turn away from her so I made sure I came home in one piece and told the kids I'm a super police officer, and Dean just call me Mike"

"Dad you were a hunter"

"Yeah I'm so sorry sweetie"

"Wait the demon said you took me to work"

"The demon spoke to you" both men say

"Yeah sorry just before I came in here"

"Sarah the real story is that I messed with the wrong nest and they came back to bite but they stole you and kept you for two months until I found them, I looked everyday for you even night but I was too late I found you in the woods, in a cage… With… With several knifes in your back and stomach and when I got you out you had burns all over your body, they tortured my little girl" he said crying then walking away

"Wait dad"

"Dean just do it" he asked

"Dad I need answers, you can't just go like this"

"Well your mum and I couldn't let you die so she made a secret deal with the crossroads demon but while she was doing that the demons who killed you, came back for me… Her last words to me were 'we need to get pur little girl back' and that was it, I never thought she would read my journal and then make a deal"

"Oh god, I died and mum… Mum died for me the whole family died for me" I cried

"Hey hey no don't cry, that's not true, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have died and this would never had happened… Hey I need to show you something" he said Then whistled

"Rex" I shouted As my husky dog Rex had come running round the corner,

"Wait he survived the fire"

"Yeah but your gonna have to give him a bath, I remember when he was a puppy"

"Yep he's ten now"

"Great"

"I'm sorry I don't have dogs in my car"

"Not even for Rex… Fine I'll walk him but when Sam sees him"

"Son of a'… (Cough) sorry sir, Mike"

"It's fine son he's a clean dog well not right now but… right I'll leave you guys with him now, Dean?"

"No dad let me do it"

"Sweetie, you don't have to"

"Yeah I'm with your dad on this one, its a tuff situral and its even tuffer if its your dad"

"I can do it… I'm a woman"

"That's my baby girl… but seriously no let Dean do it"

"Dean what do I do"

"Well its confusing"

"What like burning his bones, com'on what do I do"

"Yeah burn the bones"

"Your a natural hunter"

"Right dad are you ready" I said faintly

"Sweetie I can tell when your scared"

"Dad!"

"Fine, yes I was buried, go to the graveyard I'll meet you there" As we set off in different directions Dean heads to the car while I turn right and walk with Rex

"Dean its just down the road"

"I'm getting Sam and some stuff"

A few minutes later Sam came running over to cuddle the dog while Dean walks with a green bag, we walked to the end of the road silent with Sam holding the dog and mine and Dean's hands attached but then there on the left was the graveyard, a cold breeze flowed though me,

"Sam can you do me a favour and get the car"

"Yeah sure I'll just pick it up" he said sarcastically

"Remember all that I've taught you ok so if you break my baby I will break you ok" With a nod from Sam he walked off with the keys leaving Dean feeling sick to his stomach, we walked across the road and sat at a bench

"Are you sure you want to do it cause I can"

"Yeah it will finally feel like my dads at rest"

"Yeah ok" Sammy pulled up beautifully and got out the car with a grin

"There we go Sammy that's brilliant… I'm so sorry baby I'll never leave you again" Dean said walking up to the car Then when round too the back and pulled out a shovel then stopped

"Wait what am I doing"

"What do you mean"

"We can't do it in daylight… well have to wait till later sorry"

"Okay I'll just go tell my dad"

"It's okay Reece I heard" a voice said from in the bushes

"See you at ten O'Clock"

"Okay"

"So we have hours to spear so Sammy where do you wanna go"

"I'm fourteen now Dean, can we just go back to the motel"

"Oh yeah the age were they think they're funny right Sarah"

"Well I still need to pick up a few stuff from my house then that will be it"

"Okay everyone get in"

As we got in the car the fright came back about my house and my future by myself or with Dean and Sam, I can't stay here forever, they wouldn't want me there all the time and I couldn't afford to move as much as they do.

I jumped out the car and went back into the house but with only one objective. I came back out half an hour later with casual stuff like toothbrush and hair dryer.

"Dean I need to talk to you" I said getting back in the car

"I know"

we headed back to the motel. When we got in it was quiet, Sam went straight to his room leaving me and Dean with our talks though we both knew what was to be said "So" I said simultaneously with Dean

"Dean, I can't stay with you guys"

"But you could be a hunter like us... it's in your blood"

"Yeah I know" I said rolling my eyes

"Though I need to find my Fathers killers and My family's"

"Sarah, I'm pretty sure we're looking for the same guy and that's why my dad left"

"Dean I have to do this on my own, I'm really sorry but maybe we''ll see each other in the future... but right now I need to sort myself out"

"okay but stay here till then"

later that day Dean got a call though I had to make my own call to the council and get a house or a flat. Once we had finished our calls we both had news for each other

"Who was that"

"Council... who was yours"

"...It was... my dad yeah telling me he wont be back for another week or two" though I could tell he's lying I still carried on

"Well they found a flat for me so I can move in whenever I want... but I don't have to go now of course"

"No it's fine, we can help you move in and then we'll go" with a sad nod Dean got Sam then we headed out to get some stuff and head to the new flat, it was a pleasant flat but small, we put all the stuff in then bought beer to talk in and drink later

"Can I stay here with Sarah"

"No she's seventeen, don't you think I know your mind"

"Dude that's your mind"

"Actually you guys can stay here till you have to leave if you want… money saving"

"Yeah maybe" Dean says before walking to get more boxes

"What's up with him" I asked

"Well we don't have homes and we don't get welcomed into them so its different" Though that was a key point, I think it was about his father and the night before.

We got back to the flat to see nice decor, a nice comfy sofa and a 36 inch TV in my bedroom and all the dishes and glasses in the kitchen, shocked as I was we still kept putting my stuff in the draws then to settle down with a nice beer in my new flat. We sat there quiet for a while, letting in the whole experience and the new life I will take on.

"Sarah your quiet, what's up"

"(Sigh) I dunno I guess I'm worried about living on my own and starting a new life on my own and putting the past behind me"

"Well your doing better than most people"

"Which scares me"

"Sarah I couldn't help but notice and sorry for bringing this up but last night and your back and arms… I just.. Couldn't help but see it"

"Its okay and yeah I have scars… A lot but I get though it and don't look at that jerk… Dean as its the last night I might never see you again I'm gonna tell you my secrets… no mushy moments I just need someone to hear my secrets or no one will"

"Yeah sure, I'm sure I've done worse so you can tell me"

"And I believe you haha (cough) well for one thing I dealt with him, the jerk and my brother helped as well but… he's gone now… And there were so many times were I tried to kill him… Dean I even tried to kill the boys because they were his"

"Its okay, take a deep breath"

"Thinking about it now I was really stupid not to burn the body"

"Wait you didn't burn the body?"

"No I know stupid mistake… Well I remember this one time were he um beat me, for the first time actually, and he took me somewhere else so no one would hear my screams well they did, it was this one guy who was jogging and heard me so he came but the jerk killed him slowly in front of me" I said with my chin and lips trembling

"Anyway my mum never found out about it, then I got tougher though that came with consequences, big ones as at school there was a teacher who touched me on the shoulder but I accidentally flipped her over and put scissors to her neck, then I got into fights but won them so I was the one that got blamed and yeah so the scars on my back are just all of that together though the ones.. On my arms are just for guilty pleasure (chuckled nervously)… I'm sorry Dean you've got plenty on your mind you don't need with all my worries and problems"

"No its fine I was just thinking that I thought I had a hard life, where you… I just think you are so strong you don't understand"

"Well maybe I'm meant to be one of those strong bitchy hunters after all"

"Yeah… you know you've probably heard this enough but you shouldn't hurt such a beautiful body… And yeah we might be mental and half way to breaking down inside but not outside, outside we're strong, we have to be"

After Dean's speech my heart was warm but my soul still cold.

"Hey can I get some stuff from the motel, can you watch Sam while I'm gone" As Dean left I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. Forgetting about Sams presence I lurched over, over many cries that I had held in for so long and were anxious to get out.

After calming down Sam silently walks round the corner

"Sarah are you okay now"

"Oh my god Sam, I'm so sorry I didn't know you was there…" I said whipping my eyes

"No its okay, I cry to… But why are you crying?"

"I guess I'm kinda being a drama queen and crying about my life"

"But you have a right to cry like really you do, drama queens cry if they dropped their make up or got slapped in the face and I know your not a drama queen"

"Thanks Sam you've really helped"

"Yeah… Oh you do know that my brother likes you right"

"What?"

"Dean likes you, he hasn't been with a girl for more than a night"

"Really, but I can't come with you guys, your dad wouldn't want me around and I'm a girl"

"Dean would take care of you but I see your point, well I like having you around"

"Aww Sam that's really sweet"

We sat for a while watching TV when Dean came back in with some luggage and looked suspicious

"What have I missed"

"Nothing" Sam says smiling then getting up then going in his room

"Okay…" Dean came and sat next to me

"Are you okay" he said

"Yeah I'm fine, really I'm ok"

"Sarah?" He asked knowing I was lieing and I couldn't lie to the big beautiful green eyes glancing into mine

"Dean I'm fine… now… okay I was upset before but I'm fine now, I had a chat with Sam"

"Oh right… it was his puppy eyes wasn't it, he gets what ever he wants with them" We chuckled.

"So you wanna tell me what's up"

"… its just the change and my life now just because of a fire and a stupid deal"

"The deal saved your life"

"Yeah well what if your dad gave his life for you"

"I…I don't know cause its never gonna happen but you were too young to control it and… if you didn't die your mum and brother would be dead, right"

"What no… how"

"Where was your dad attacked"

"Um… Oh my god, he died at home that's why he was there, I remember my brother was holding me back when he found me in my room and he pulled me to the panic room but on the way there dad was being lifted by a strecher out the door… my dad died at home"

"Right sorry… but if you didn't die then you and your brother would have died with your dad"

"Yeah… I promise there will be no more blood from my family and Dean… you and Sam are my family"

"Sarah…"

"Dean I have nothing and I bet all your other girlfriends don't know what you do and they wouldn't devote there life to kill those bustards and more so you couldn't have a life with them but… Well when you do leave you must promise me if your dad or you get a case or get into trouble you call me"

"Yeah course"

"Right" I said knowing he was lying.

After watching TV for hours we went to bed laughing at the shows we saw then we realised Sam was fast asleep so with the few nights we had together we had to make the best of it. Dean slowly lifted my t-shirt with a smirk, I unbuttoned his jeans with a lift of an eye brow then hovered my hands to his t-shirt and lifting it gently but he couldn't hold back no more he leaned forwards and a kiss was Layed upon my lips then continuous long kisses, my hands left his t-shit to play with his hair and him holding me by the waist I drop my hands down then took off his t-shirt as he did with mine after and back to kissing and the dropping his pants, with ours eyes enchanted into each others, we bond with our body's touch then falling on to the bed with smiles, with Dean on top kissing my neck I slid my jeans off, As we feel every inch of each others skin just waiting for that moment then boom… Three figures came running through the back and front door making us jump up and hurry our clothes, the men were chanting for John

"Demons" I whispered

"Shit they found us"

"Dean, you and Sam get out Sam's window I'll deal with them"

"No they will kill you"

"Dean I have nothing to live for, now get out"

The smashing of plates in the kitchen sent fear to my heart but remembering my fathers bravery held my head up.

Then Rex barking and a shot was fired

"Now I'm pissed"

"Okay okay I surrender.. Ju..just tell me what you want" A demon walked in front

"Hello beautiful, do you know the boys and there.. Papa" he said in a low cocky tone

"No, who..why would they be here.. I've lived on my own for ages"

"Honey, we know everything about you"

"What?"

"We know what happened to your daddy… oh what a terrible thing and to know that it was all your fault"

"No see that's were your wrong" I chuckled I looked over my shoulder and saw dean peeping through the window.

The man ran up to me with anger

"Look you little bitch I know what you are and I know what you've done, my name is Crowley and I'm the king of hell so I can put you right down where I'm from if you don't tell me where they are" He said holding my cheeks tight, I tried to shrug his hand off but then he swung his hand and slapped me in the face

"Get out of my house!" I shouted

"Where are the boys"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do… what did you murder them to uh"

"I didn't murder anyone"

"You know your really special in our world, we're always talking about new recruits but you no you hit the top ten…"

"You can't kill me" I said realising everything

" But I can injure you"

"Oh and would big daddy be happy about that"

"Your a lot like your dad you know"

"Don't you dear talk about him"

"Right, gentlemen let's take her in"

"I don't know the Winchesters okay, I don't I swear"

"I didn't say anything about them being the Winchester boys but I'm sure everyone downstairs wants to see you"

"I'm not a demon okay" He laughed

"Honey you've been a demon all your life… You just never knew" he chuckled I laughed uncontrollably with a slight grin

"Oh I'm sorry were you looking for a scream and then Dean and his dad jumps out of nowhere to save me" I chuckled then continuing my laugh

"Yeah no that's not gonna happen" I said with no grin,

"Maybe not but we don't need the boy if we have you"

"What do you mean"

"Princess you don't need to worry about a thing" He smiled then turned and nodded at one of the other demons, I could feel my heart beat out of my chest as he walked closer but I hid my fear well. The last thing I saw was a hand raise above me then a black out.

I woke up in a hotel, laying on a bed. I got up slowly but my head pulled me down with a huge headache coming over me, it was like a hangover from a drinking weekend at a party.

There was a knock at the door 'Roomservice' was called I rushed to the door fighting the headache and opened it wide with my heart in my mouth but my heart rate slowed as it was a small Asian lady with the washing trolley though I was still curious of a demon present.

"Hello, sorry about this but you haven't paid for last night and tonight"

"Wait how long have I been here"

"Just under a week" the lady laughed

"A week, well who brought me in"

"Are you okay? Your acting different"

"Different?"

"You haven't been out of this room and you brought yourself in"

"I bought myself in?" I said in disbelief

"Yes dear"

"Oh... where are we"

"We're at the bakers hotel in Lawrence"

"Date?"

"It's the 15th of November"

"November?!"

"Yes honey, what did you think it was?"

"August" I say ashamed

"2 months behind" She said more worried then before

"Do you need anything"

"No but thanks, I'll just get a bus" I reached for my pocket and puled out a few quarters

"You know what, you look like you've had a tough time so why don't you leg it and leave me to talk to them"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah... no offence but you don't look like you have any money so go... and remember to run"

"Thank you" I ran out to see a car pull up outside the reception then four men in suits getting out then looking straight at me and started walking towards me "Shit" I whispered then running into the road but the men were fast and started shouting things at me but I couldn't make out what they said.

looking around to find anything that would help me but luck came first when a motor bike was coming up ahead but stopped in font of me and asked for lift

"How did you escape..!" A demon shouted as I climbed on the bike I asked to go into Lawrence then he nodded and left though I was still wondering about hell and the demons question.

All I knew now was that I was hunting for the murder of my family and the answer to getting in and out of hell.


	2. Chapter 2 The silent cry

7 years later, Today and I haven't stopped trying to find the killers of my family though I was closer to finding who or what got me out of hell, and the events that happened in there with horrific nightmares to tell the tale.

I've spoke to many hunters and have got enough information to locate the thing that got me out of hell.

"Jamie..Jamie I can't come right now… you know why… I'm so close to finding the guy that got me outta hell… Jamie I'm literally in the same town as him okay and I'm gonna find him and deal with him… no the feds won't find out shut up... say hi to June okay bye…"… "fucking jerk" I said dropping the phone.

As I drive though the town I looked at everyone who walked past and they way they walked and spoke to their peers and the ones alone listened to music with earphones in but after a while I thought myself stupid then stopped to get a room at the towns motel.

The room was just the same as it always had been for 5 years, you walk into an open lounge, with a bed at the back, with a tv and a sofa in front of it then a small kitchen to the right which always seemed to be dirty well dirtier to my nice childhood houses but I wasn't fussy. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting those things. Getting the things that had put me here today, living under a rock. A rock of continues things day in day out, doing the same things that I had done every day, clean, eat, work then bed, clean, eat, work then bed that is my life for the last 6 years. Was it better than just staying at home on my own with my thoughts and maybe having a normal job, a normal life? Who knows but for now this is my life until it's over... if there is an end to this fight.

I couldn't stay there any longer with knowing that the thing that pulled me out of hell is so close and the adding of deaths around, as I still had my 'normal' day to day job.

In Knowing it was a supernatural thing I thought of getting down with the case and seeing if it caused it or is fixing it and I knew were to look first. I walked in the towns police station looking for some answers and a place to start

"Hi my name is Ashley Paige and I'm from the FBI investigating the different deaths around here" I said to the officer

"Hi, yes its a shame about the recent deaths… they were so young"

"And I'm here to get the person or people who did this but I need all the information I can get and have a little look though and talk to some people and see what I can get"

"I'm sorry to have to ask but do you have a card because I wasn't informed of the FBI coming"

"Yes of course, here" I said passing a small card He walked off with a phone and calling someone… A few minuets later he walked back over still looking suspicious

"Well that's cleared up, Paige we've already had other FBI and they and your guy didn't say anything about another guy"

"We're probably from different states but if you could give me their number then I can have a chat with then or.."

"Its two guys and they've got all the files and documents… But I can give you the place they're staying at"

"Um.. Yeah sure but do you have a list of the people involved or the relatives I could speak to first'"

He gave me the list and I was on my way, talking to all the relatives there was though it didn't seem important all I could think about is the reason I'm here and that was all I thought about, even when I spoke to the people I was hearing them but not listening, my mind was else where. I had the voice, the voice that's in your mind but people only hear it when they talk to it but for me it had it's own mind, it spoke to it's self they say you have a conscious but mine was the piece of me that wanted revenge most.

Wearing the necklace made me more paranoid of who's around me, every now and then I look at it to see if it glows.

I got it form my father before I cremated him, he said he looked everywhere for it and it would light up when your close to anything supernatural like demons or vampires and that it would light up when it's near something you need. I knew a creature got me out of hell because from what I've heard, that only few can actually survive getting in and out of hell. …

Walking though the street with only few people to see next. something triggered my memory.

A memory of hell came pounding in crashing against my scull to one side to the other like pinball, this was the worst one yet.

Through all the pain I opened my eyes to look down as the necklace was glowing brightly but my mind was stuck on the pain though my eyes grew weary I looked around trying to find the odd one but everyone was doing the same thing, looking at me with worried faces as I held my head In pain with both hands and kneeling on the floor.

Looking forwards I see a man turn in horror, like he knew me before and at that moment I knew it was him so I reached for my bag and got out flask and poured water down my throat, a woman kneels down to say

"Are you okay, do you need help" I lifted my head back up and pushed the woman out the way. I stumbled as I followed the man till he reached the hotel and lucky my headache had nearly gone, I waited for a while to see if he would come out of his room.

As I stood outside his room waiting for movement though there was none, though the headache came back with revenge then suddenly the pain drew me forwards at the door like I was meant to confront him. I stood straight then knocked at the door with my hand shaking and a tall man with long ish brown hair answered the door

"Hi, can I help you"

"Um are you.. do you.. sorry I'm a little messed up with words right now" I said faintly then falling to the ground, I knew what my plan was.

The tall guy helped me up and helped me to a seat inside.

"Sammy who was that" a voice calls from in the bathroom

"Sorry that's my brother Dean"

"Dean… and Sam.. oh.. no.."

"Dean?!" I shout dreading it was the Dean I knew

He walked in tall and proud but the smile flew off of his face as he realised who I was but his eyes drifted from mine and hovered behind me, just over my head

"Who is this" a voice said behind me I turned around and there was this man in a suit with a trench coat over it

"Sarah?" Dean and the trench coat guy said at the same time "Wait so that makes you Sam, oh my god your so tall, taller than Dean… wow I'm surprised"

"Okay okay enough of that, Sarah what the hell are you doing here after what 7 years"

"Oh, wait who are you?" I said slightly pointing at the trench coat guy

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord and I suspect your here looking for me as I see by your necklace"

"I am? And yeah I used this to find you but what happened in the street and I'm also working… as I see all of you are" I said looking around to see beer bottles standing on every table or desk.

"Sarah, I can't bel… what happened to you"

"Dean yeah it's me and ask this butt head cause I've been getting nightmares of it every night"

"Cass?" Dean says angry

"I saved your life" Cass pleaded

"From what I've seen what happened I was bearly alive"

"Yes it did take you a while to recover from hell but you woke up early"

"What? I woke up early? How long was it supposed to take"

"Yes up to a month of recovering"

"A month… okay okay lets get this over with why did you pull me out the pit?"

"Because I was told to and you are needed"

"Needed? What like a purpose?"

"Yes"

Then Sam stepped forward

"Hey guys does anyone want to fill us in?"

"Yeah, sorry you probably don't remember but I knew you seven years ago when Dean saved me from my burning house and I stayed with you guys and I got a flat for two years"

"Oh right sorry I don't remember"

"Its fine… but Dean I'm gonna need some information about the case and a personal… case"

"Yeah sorry… oh we've killed the yellow eyed demon and my dads dead and we've been hunting demons ever since, please tell me you haven't"

"You killed him… wow… that's really good, that must have felt really good… did he die in pain?"

"Yeah he did" Dean says uneasy

"Sarah if we're all doing the same case then you can stay here" Sam says with his eyes growing

"Yeah sure, Cass doesn't sleep"

"No offence Dean but I want you to remember me for what I was no for what I am"

"Sarah… I've been in hell as well and it changes you so I know"

"Dean…" I said doubting everything With all my attempt to not get attached to Dean again

"Can I just talk to Cass for a moment, you know, on his own… Cass I'll" I said looking at Dean and Sam then turning to Cass though he wasn't there

"Where did he go"

"He's outside waiting for you… it's an angel thing"

"Wait he's an angel... Does he do it a lot"

"Yup" Dean nods 'Right' I whispered to myself.

I left the room doubting my questions while Cass with bright blue eyes standing there with news to tell

"Sarah, I needed to pull you out and I couldn't leave you in there, they would have started training you"

"Training me? I was tortured for years" I shouted Hearing rustling from in the room so I calmed quickly

"Sarah.. I believe it was the right thing to do as I did with Dean"

"What's in it for us"

"You get to live and survive your fate"

"Great… so what's my 'fate'"

"I… I can't tell you"

"Your fucking with me right?"

"I'm not?… your not ready to be told because they sped your training unsuspecting and we weren't expecting you for a while"

"Oh I'm sorry your package arrived early"

At that moment of Cass's confusion Dean opened the door

"I'm sorry to interrupt this wonderful conversation but we need you guys" At that moment of Cass'es confusion Dean opened the door, we both walked back in with confused faces

"Sarah we know and I know that you want to get this sorted out but right now we need to save people and we could use another person"

"So your asking for my help" I say trying to hide a smirk

"Maybe we are" Dean smirking back Noticing Dean's smirk and my own I realised the situation and immediately pulled myself out

"Well sorry to disappoint you boys but I work on my own"

"Your telling us that you've never worked with anyone" Sam asks

My phone rang from my back pocket so I closed my eyes in defeat

"I think that's for you" Dean said

"Yeah… Um.. Hi… What?… Are you fucking kidding me? Why did you let him out of your site? I told you to look after him… I swear if anything happens to him I will kill you?" As soon as I hung up I threw the phone at the wall smashing it

"Hey, what the hell was that"

"I'm sorry guys I'm gonna have to go" I said with tears falling

"Sarah what's happened" Dean said holding both my arms

"Um… My son is missing and I need to go find him… Its all my fault"

"Your son? well how old is he? Name?"

"Yeah his names Mike"

"Age?" Dean said though I ignored him

"Found him" Cass says while walking forward.

The next time I opened my eyes we were in a toilet

"Don't tell me he's having a shit" Dean says

"No he's through them doors… This is a bus station"

"Oh god no" I say doubting everything

"How old is he again" Dean asked with me ignoring again I ran through the doors to see Mike sitting playing on his phone with headphones in,

I ran up to him and hugged him tight

"Mum what the hell are you doing here"

"Mikey where were you going"

"I was going to see you, mum I wanna help and I wanna be a hunter like you and grandpa"

"No its not a good thing to be" Dean and the others walked over, Dean's face turned white

"Um.. How old is he"

"He's seven Dean"

"Seven? Can I speak with you for a moment" As me and him walked over to the side letting everyone else get to know each other

"What?"

"Is he my son?"

"What? No he can't be..no" I said convincing myself

"Well who else did you fuck seven years ago"

"Um..um shit… Dean you might be"

As me and Dean rejoined the group everyone got suspicious even Jacob

"Mum I'm sorry I'll just go back to aunt Carol, I'm sorry don't worry about me"

"No Micky its okay, but promise me you'll never become a hunter" I said sitting by him

"You don't want to be, its lonely and unfriendly and damn right terrifying and I don't want that for you because you deserve a family, a real one"

"If you hate it so much why don't you come home and.. Stay" he said hluttering his eyes

"Because this is who I am and I can't fight it"

"What if its my destiny too"

"Its not trust me" I said stroking his cheek

"Please let me take you home and… Michael you know I love you so much right… Well what would you say if Carol adopted you"

"No mum you will always be my mum and I don't want to live with them forever, I hate it there"

"Michael"

"I know I'm sorry, I know you have to do this… For my grandfather and my dad"

Dean stepped forwards suddenly

"Dad? What do you know about your dad" Dean said

"Mikey… Let's go Cass could you take me and Michael back to the house, if you can?" Cass nodded and touched our foreheads with closed eyes,

"Holy shit we just teleported"

"Its ok Mikey"

"Yeah the first time it gives you a little headache, well that'll go soon" Dean said

"You took all of us?" I grunted looking at Dean

"Yes I can take more than two people"

"What are you" Michael asks

"I'm an Angel of the lord and you are named after one of my brothers which your father is his vessel"

"Awesome, you know my dad"

"Right Mikey Carol should be in there okay"

"When am I going to see you again"

"I don't know but don't wait up on me okay live your life be bad, be good but just please don't be a hunter"

"What if I lived with my dad"

"About that…" I leaned over and took a piece of hair out of Michaels head

"Ouch what the hell was that for"

"Your seven don't swear… I just need it okay, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"Promise… wait Mike wear this at all times and call me if it glows"

"Okay?" he said while I put the necklace around his neck which was glowing for Cass

"Promise?" I said with a smile

"Promise" Michael jogged to the house and with a last wave he was gone and so were we.

Back in the motel room, I settled in silence though Dean grew weary

"Sarah…ouch!" He said walking over though when he was in arms length I pulled a hair out of his head and started walking to the door

"I have to be sure" I said

Carrying on walking I knew what I needed to do as I knew if he was Dean's son than he would be hunted for the rest of his life and like me hunting is in the blood and will always find a way of getting to you.

I didn't know what to hope for as I barely know him and from what I've heard he was a good father to a boy named Ben who wasn't his however, he has a terrible past and future that I could never lay in front of Mikey, I just couldn't.

I immediately went to the lab to get them tested from a professional with a gun to their head but checked to see for myself just to be sure and ran back to the motel with news…

I walked in and Dean hurried to the door

"So what was it? Is he mine"

"If anything happen to him in your name I will kill you" I said to his face

"So..so he's mine" Dean asked shy

I nodded with silence then jumped up on the kitchen cabinet.

"He doesn't need to know" I stated

"What?"

"Dean, your a Winchester and from the last time I saw you, you were being hunted by demons so yeah no one will know about him"

"He's my son!"

"I don't give a shit Dean, all I give a shit about is keeping him safe and away from hunting"

"He's safer with us"

"Your telling me you wouldn't go back and let Sammy have a few more years of being a normal kid" Dean bowed his head in shame.

As the evening went on I got more and more anxious about tomorrow and choosing to giving the news to my son or not... I went outside to go think things through but then a hour later Sam came out

"Hey Sarah can I ask you something" Sam said

"Sure Sammy… Sorry you hate being called that right?"

"Yeah Dean says it all the time but its fine you can call me that… I do remember you, youa know… I remember when you and I sat down and you were crying for a long time and I stopped you crying before Dean came back in... I remember all of it"

"Yeah well that's what I mean, I'm not the same girl… I was weak and now I'm .."

"Your just like Dean" Sam sighs with a little anger

"What?"

"Well what I mean is that… Your both damaged but you still act like everything's okay and you still fight no matter what even when everything else is going to hell and keep pushing yourself to be hard as rock but you can't live like that, you can't live your whole life being striong and blaming yourself if you let your gurd down once "

"Sam it's okay…its because we have to, he's got you and I've sorta got Mike and that's the only thing I fight for…well and the memory of my family... but you guys sorted that out"

"Yeah I wish you could have been there… Though something bad happened"

"Oh I think I know what it is… who opened the gates of hell"

"A guy called Jake Talley Opened the gates of hell and the yellow eyed demon died… he was gonna kill Dean but as our dad was in hell, he got out and pushed the demon out the way and saved him"

"Oh shit... I'm glad you killed him and your dads outta hell"

"Yeah he finally had a funeral"

"oh Sammy... I did work with other hunters once"

"Yeah… What happened"

"They all died... because of me"

"What happened... you can tell me"

"We were all at a warehouse, there were seven of us and I was the second youngest though we didn't know that our leaders daughter followed us she was six and Mike was five at the time but he wasn't with us, anyway so I thought of the girl as my own like I would take care of her as my own because the leader saw something in me so she took me in and I was one of them… anyway we were all walking though the warehouse there were piles of boxes and rubbish in stacks so it was like walking through a tight hallway cause the walls were so tall… Then the demons came and split us up but the girl followed me instead of her mum and..and luckily we got back together in the middle and there was this big open space where we stood… All you could see was blacks clouds coming over the walls of rubbish then attacked us but left me… And um… the demons passed everyone even the little girl, god I loved them guys but the demons just took them away..."

"I'm so sorry about your friends but how was it your fault"

"I had to shoot them but because I didn't have the colt or an advanced gun well when I did shoot them the demons left the bodies… I ran to the girl and she cried nd' she screamed and shaking in my arms then the rest looked at me… I carried the little girl over to her mum and plassed them together… Then the leader said 'guys I told you we fight together we die together'… Then she grabbed my hand and blood was everywhere and all over everyone's clothes but she grabbed my hand and said 'Sarah I don't blame you at all… You was always a daughter to me from the moment we found you all messed up in the street' and I just said thank you for being my mother and that was it everyone had died in my arms" Sam leant over and held my hand

"I couldn't shoot my dad when he was possessed by the yellow eyed demon and I know how hard that is"

"Why is it always you that I tell it all to and cry"

"Dean says its my puppy dog eyes haha" he chuckled.

Dean came running out to stand and looked terrified

"Dean what's happened" I said standing up worried

"We um we just got a call from Carol"

"What's happened" I ask

"I'll take you" Dean said lending a hand We got in the impala and Dean raced somewhere

"Dean where are we going… Dean! What's happened" He wouldn't answer any of my questions so I sat back and waited nervously… I woke up with Dean shrugging me

''What''

''You fell asleep now come on'' I grabbed his hand and stood outside the car while Dean walks round to the boot as the others get out the car all looking like they knew what happened and when I turned around I knew as well.

"Dean why are we at Carols" I said with my voice wobbling

"You can stay here but we got a call and now we're here" I turned at Dean who is still getting guns and knifes out the boot but before I coils go over to him Sam beat me to it Sam whispered though I could still hear him

"Hey Dean you don't understand she has been though a lot okay , her whole crew died because she had to shoot them cause they were all possessed... Dean that includes a little girl who was six years old"

"Sam I do feel bad because if you haven't noticed but we've all lost people we loved but we know that there are Demons in there ok not humans, monsters"

"No stop Dean… We can excorsise him"

"If they know he's mine then they would have killed him already"

"Dean what has gotten into you" Sam pleads

"Don't you get it Sammy its my fault and once again I've screwed everything up"

"No Dean this is not your fault. its mine.. I should have never went to the lab… Someone there must have told a demon… But Dean I need to… To do it"

"No Sarah"

"I took him in this world I should be the one to take him out of it" Silent tears fell, tumbling down my cheeks. I ran up to Dean and hugged him tight but secretly taking the demon out of his back pocket. Walking backwards up to the door then turning round to open the door.

I walked in and shut the door but slammed it with my back as I gasped and the sight, two demons were still floating in Carols and her husband Dave's mouth with there two dead and beaten bodies laying on the lounge carpet then Dean and Sam knocking on the door, I moved to let them in though keeping my eyes on the 'slowly getting up' demons

"No Dean this is my fight"

Shivers trickled down my spine as a demon walked round the corner in my sons body.

"You basterds"

"Well this is just too much fun but this little mind of his has quite some views… you know Mike your mum kept this from you all your life but that man over there just pleading to get with your mum is your dad and he's a hunter like your mum" The demon flew out of my son and landed next to him

"So Mike how do you feel about that"

"Mum is that true is he my dad"

"Jacob you don't understand, I did this to protect you"

"Oh mother always has an answer but does she have an answer for her second biggest mistake… Your mother made a deal with me a few years ago and made herself so vulnerable that it nearly killed her"

"What was it"

"I'm glad you asked, well my names Crowley and I actually made a deal with a good friend of mine who was killed by your father and I told him that I would protect her because of you so I did but when she realised she was pregnant she made a deal to protect you no matter what but she didn't make that deal with now did she, she made it with someone who is now dead so no one is here to protect you… Anyway I've been inside yours and her minds and I have to say wow mother like son though Sarah you really need to get out that anger some times cause I still feel you have it"

"Crowley that's enough I don't wanna play games with you anymore"

"But I'm not finished having fun"

"Crowley this has got nothing to do with him, he's not even a hunter"

"Oh but you see he is and as you said it will catch him like it caught you and it will never let go" They wondered back into the living room so we followed but as soon as we were all in he flung Dean and Sam to the walls leaving me to suffer the price

"You are quite selfish on how you treated Jakey because if you did love him than surely you would have sent him miles and miles away even to a different country"

"No Mike don't listen to him"

"You've been lieing to me" Jacobs small voice shouted

"No Mike I haven't… Crowley stay away from my son"

"What so you can just throw him away again... where's he going to go"

"No..I… Mike look what he did, he killed Carol and Dave"

"No mum that was me… he told me that they could still live and they will do anything I want them to do and no one will ever tell me what to do again"

"Tell me you didn't make a deal with a seven year old" Dean said, still against the wall

"No I made a deal with your seven year old"

"Crowley why does it matter that he's mine, he doesn't even know me"

"Of cause it matters" he shouted with his face turning red

"Crowley it was a fling okay. I was young and vulnerable and I would never change what's happened… Mike this mans friend is the one who liked your grandparents and my brother's"

"Mum they died years ago. I thought that would make you more keep your family close but I guess that didn't work"

"Michael! Don't you get it he's a demon they're demons!… but if you feel that way then why don't you just go live with him"

"Fine I will.. you was never a mother to me anyway" Crowley flew back into my son.

laughing with my son's smile.

"Wow well that was tense" he laughed

"Crowley get out of my son" He nodded at the demon in Carol and in my shock it flew out of his and towards me.

I knew I couldn't kill it though I had another plan.

The black cloud forcing itself though with a few seconds it was in

"Haha" with one chuckle with black soulless eyes, a storming light blew up inside, killing the demon and falling to the floor.

I got up slowly shocked at what happened

"How did you do that" Crowley shouted while pushing the demon to get to the front

"Give me my son back" He ran at me with a knife at hand, not thinking my first instinct came… I stuck the sword through him as the demon left the body leaving my son in pain.

"Mum..I..I'm sorry"

"No Mike… you can't die. you can't leave me!" Dean and Sam without Crowley force, came to my side with hope though I knew he couldn't survive this.

"We need to get him to hospital an..and say he was attacked while being mugged. I'd rather him die where he can be helped than die here..in my arms.. like everyone else"

"Sarah this was not your fault"

"Mum" Mike coughed and splattered

"Okay hunny I know your in a lot of pain so I'm gonna make it easier for you okay" I said with tears falling

"Mum I don't want to die… I never should have caused you trouble and your the best mum ever" he said with a few streams of blood sliding from his mouth.

I know what I needed to do though it was difficult to even think about it.

Holding my son close to my chest feeling his heart beat slower and slower I couldn't take it any more so I held his chin and twisted his neck as fast as I could with no pain.

I held him for ages, never letting go until

"Sarah, come on lets sit over here... just let him go it will be okay" Dean says with a little shrug on my shoulders

"No Dean... it's my fault he's dead and it's my fault the crews dead"

"Sarah you can get through this"

one look at Dean and my heart poured, wrapping my arms around Dean was the only way of feeling alive.

Dean lifted me up and sat me back down on the square step then held me close as I cry in his arms.

I sat there for a while with Dean stroking my hair and holding me close, I could feel his pain, I always could.

Sam came in worried

"Uh Dean... we need a talk"

"Sammy can you wait" Dean said with his voice trembling

"Yeah I can but the police can't"

"What?" I questioned

"Well someone must have heard the shouts and called he cops"

"Dean, Sam you should go, I'll take it"

"No I'm not leaving and I'm not letting you go to prison okay"

"Then kill me"

"What no"

"I'm nothing without Mikey"

"No" he said holding head and stroking my cheeks with tears dripping off my chin

"Dean let me go"

"Come with us, right now and we can help you get back on your feet and we can avenge our sons death by killing that son' of a bitch"

"No Dean, not this time"

"What"

"My son has just died and in fact I killed him"

"Yeah I know"

Sam rushed in again

"Okay I've just seen them drive in the road so please can we just go"

"Come on Sarah, I still care about you and I'm not letting you stay here and be the blame"

"So what if they blame me, I know that for the rest of my life I'll be blaming myself"

"And I'm here to stop you"

"Did you blame yourself for your fathers death and yeah I know about that"

"Not forever though"

"Because you have Sam"

"Guys we need to go out the back"

"Fine!" I turned to Sam and shouted

I got up and walked the opposite way to my sons body but Sam and Dean grabbed an arm each and walked faster then I could, though they let me go to get some stuff form the house, still in the same room I walked into the kitchen not noticing the demon in front. He was back.

"Hello Princess" Crowley laughed, seeing my tears

"Crowley here to finish the deal"

"Oh I wish princess but I promised Azazel so I'm just going to have to keep you alive... on your own?"

"No...you enjoy this don't you"

Dean and Sam rushed to my side

"Hey I don't"

the frustration built inside, the look on Crowleys face I couldn't hold back any more I clenched one hand round my knife tucked into the back of my jeans.

I ran forwards and stabbed him in the arm though he retaliated by pushing me to the wall and taking the knife out his arm then moving the boys backwards and closing the kitchen door by force, they tried to get in but there was no use though Dean stoke a few threats at Crolwey

"He never really said anything about injuring you... he just said not to let my one else kill you"

"Wait why does he need me alive"

"For the return of the big boss down stairs but I'm sure he wont Mind you with one scar... see you soon Sarah"

he walked really close and stopped with a caring smile that turned in to a grin and then sliced the knife through my side.

"That's what you wanted right?"

then in one breeze he was gone, in the wind.

Dean and Sam bundled through the door then with Dean seeing the blade in me as I fall slowly to the floor.

Dean dived to catch me and shouted

"No Sarah no!"

He stumbled out the door where there stood three copers with guns at there ready "Help me, somebody call an ambulance now!" Dean shouts as one man runs back to a car to call.

Once the ambulance came Dean had little hope.

I awoke up in hospital

"What… I'm not" I said sitting up and holding my head

"Yeah Sarah hey your not dead" Crowley said

"Why? What do you want from me" I said Looking around

Something caught my eye It was the alarm that calls the nurses and I was eager to press it but I could not be seen. I couldn't help myself but have a quick look at the button but Crowley caught me "Really Sarah really… I thought you were better than that" He points his finger to the button and slides it off the table

"Crowley why do you want me alive"

"Okay the whole thing about having to keep you alive for the deal was a lie but I've seen you Sarah and I've seen your potential… I'm giving you a deal"

"No no I don't want any of your deals" I said with my throat full of tears though I hold them back

"No this is a way of you feeling no more pain ever again"

"No please Crowley"

"Right I'll give you a few days to think about it and remember I can make you live forever"

"Where's Dean… I'm guessing he's left"

"I don't now where he is and I don't care okay goodbye and see you soon" Crowley vanished through the vents.

I quickly hopped up and got dressed with jeggings and my black top but as soon I was dressed I held the bar at the end of the bed and cried with thoughts running and escaping though my mind

"Your own sons dead because of you!"

"What are you going to do now you have nothing!"

My thoughts were against me, pushing and slamming against my scull but I heard the door open so I quickly reacted with wiping my eyes and turning around

"Dean!"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… what's that your carrying"

"Oh I brought you some coffee I thought you might need it"

"Wow thanks"

"Wait are you leaving"

"Yeah they said I'm fine and I can leave" With Dean's sweetest voice he said

"Sarah they didn't say that to me and I was talking to them on my way here"

"Dean I need to go…where's Sammy?" I asked

"No you can't.. you can't go okay that's crazy you're not well"

"I'll be fine Dean"

"No you won't your so... our son just died"

"He wasn't your son Dean!"

I turned back around and realised what I had said but remembering what Crowley said, I knew I had to get away from Dean. I carried on packing my bags, taking everything I needed

"Sarah..."

"I'm sorry Dean"

"No there has to be a reason… you don't just walk out I know you"

"…Crowleys finishing me off in a few days and I need to get as far away from you and Sammy as I can"

"No Sarah we're not kids any more we can beat him"

"I'm tired of fighting ok… fighting hasn't got me anywhere nor you"

"So your just gonna give yourself up and go dark side"

"I don't have anything else!"

"You have me and Sammy"

"No, no I don't… with the people hunting you and the people hunting me there is no living in that and there never has been and never will be"

Dean didn't move a muscle all he did was stare at me with helpless eyes, like his whole world had fallen apart, like Sam had died and gone to hell.

But then Sam came in looking worried,

"Sarah you're alive" he said smiling

but Dean never took his eyes off me

"barely" I chuckled nervously "Dean I'm sorry but it's best"

"What's the best" Sam asks

"Sammy I need to go and… you probably won't see me again" I said slow

"Your joking right? There's hundreds of thing's hunting us now and I'd hate to say it but your one of us now, every demon probably knows your with us and you've always been hunted by them and if they catch you then they'll ask you about us so we need to stick together"

Looking into Sammy eyes I was on the brink of giving up then I had a deja vu moment as I remember ever time I told Sammy something he would put puppy eyes on but I couldn't let it works this Time

"Not this time Sammy"

"No Dean…" Sammy looked at Dean with anger and disbelief  
>I walked out still hearing the shouts and debates from both brothers<br>"Dean! So what your just gonna let her go again like you do to everything that's good in your life Dean she was the first mother like image in my life and now she's back she's like a sister or a best friend… you can't let her go"  
>"Sammy she made her decision"<br>"Well aren't you gonna change that decision… your gonna let her go just like you did with Lisa"  
>"I told you never to mention them again Sam"<br>I heard I thud on the wall and knowing the pain of Lisa I knew Dean pinned Sam up, though my brain wanted me to go I knew I had to stay, I couldn't leave them again… could I?  
>I rushed back in there without a thought<br>"Dean put hum down!"  
>"I thought you were going" Dean sneers back<br>"Well… I couldn't leave and let you strangle your brother now could I"  
>"Thanks" Sammy smiled<br>We got packed up with silence and headed to the car

"So Sammy how old are you now"  
>"I'm 21"<br>"Wow time flies.. well you've grown a lot taller than I had expected and just as handsome as I thought you would be"  
>"Thanks, you haven't changed a bit"<br>"Yeah being 25 is shit but least I'm not as old as Deano uh"I said trying to lighten the mood  
>"Hey I'm not thirty yet" Dean snaps<br>"How's Rexy anyway"

"Oh umm… your not a kid anymore which I keep forgetting so I'll just tell you… Rex got shot by a bunch of demons…I did the same thing my dad did but I didn't actually know how many demons there were.. see I thought there was three but there were more and Rex saved my life" I said looking at Dean as he knew what happened  
>"Oh god I'm sorry"<br>"Its fine Sammy… so what's happened in seven years"  
>"Well we got adopted by Bobby and he's helped us ever since he's like a dad"<br>"I also know a Bobby though he's quite the character" I chuckled  
>"Really what's his last name"<br>"Bobby singer"  
>Dean and Sam looked at each other but Sam caught a grin while Dean still has the face of concern<br>"He's the same Bobby?" I asked "it all makes sense now… Bobby talked so much about you two but every time I mentioned any names he would act like he didn't hear me"  
>"That's Bobby" Sammy smiled<br>"So where are we going"  
>"We're going to a motel then dropping you off" Dean says not moving an eye off the road<br>"What no Dean I picked you okay, you and Sammy are the only things in my life and I can't let that go not now and I wish I realised it earlier"  
>"Sarah you can't come with us… not now"<br>"Why? Becuse I'm a bad piece of your past… you can't forget me Dean and you never will"  
>Dean bowed his head for a minute then looked back at the road.<br>"Dean what are you so afraid of"  
>"Its not safe" he mumbled<br>"What because I'm a girl"  
>"No because I care about you!"<br>"Dean I care about her to and that's what makes us better hunters"  
>"No it doesn't Sammy that's always be the worst thing about this family and it always has been"<br>"That's crazy Dean"  
>"Sam everyone we know all our friends are dead even dad and now my own son who didn't have a single part in this is dead"<br>"Dean he's dead because of me okay I should have stayed away from him the day he was born"  
>"You can never be the fault of a death" Sam says<br>"Guys I've been the fault of all my friends deaths and I have trust me but I'm still here and your still here so we're obviously the perfect match… and we'll be hunting generally the same thing so let's hunt together so I don't die with no back up"  
>"Dean she's right"<br>Dean went silent but then looked at me then at Sam and I knew he would break, with Sammys puppy eyes as big as they could get. Dean nodded  
>"Fine we will go to Bobbys"<br>Me and Sam looked at each other with success  
>"I only wonder what Bobby will say"<br>The laughs spread across the car then the turning of music on.

We arrived at Bobbys house, getting out the car I started to doubt his reaction with the never ending tales of the boys but no names and never seeing each other. My worrying turned into fear.  
>"Umm guys I don't think this is a good idea"<br>"Why would you say that?" Sammy smiled  
>"Because Bobby has tried to keep me away from you guys (or the other way round)"<br>"He'll be fine" Dean said trying to convince me  
>"He won't, have you seen him angry"<br>"Yeah but he's fine really" Sam said  
>"I'm not sure"<br>"When did you last see him?" Sam asked  
>"A few months ago…oh shit he doesn't know about..."<br>"About what?" Dean asked  
>"About.. Jacob" I said slow<br>"Did he know about me?"  
>"I'm sure it'll be fine right lets go in"<br>"Sarah?"  
>I walked ahead with fear.<br>Leaned my hand out for the door handle.  
>Before I could twist the handle, the door opened<br>"Bobby I…"  
>"Sarah?" He said with a smile then turned to Dean and Sam with a frown<br>"Hey Bobby" Dean says knowing his reaction any be good  
>"Boys can I talk to you for a second" he says slightly twitching<br>"No Bobby this is my fault okay.. can we all talk inside like normal people"  
>We all walked in with our heads bowed<br>Then we all took a seat.  
>Bobby took his seat begins the desk and Dean and Sam sat on the front two chairs in front of the desk and I sat in the big chair in the corner.<br>"So you kids gonna tell me what's going on?"  
>I took a deep breath<br>"Well Bobby I was looking for the guy that pulled me outta hell" I said ashamed  
>"Sarah I told you not to look for him"<br>"You knew who he was so why didn't you just tell me?"  
>"Because you would call him and tell you about Dean" he said also ashamed<br>"So, that doesn't matter didn't you think I would have found them while hunting!..." I paused in shock, I told Bobby I had stoped hunting  
>"I told you to stop hunting!"<br>"Oh com'on I was never gonna stop!… and you never told me they killed yellow eyes"  
>"I'm sorry… I didn't want you hunting okay!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because it kills people and rips family's apart and look what happened to your dad, I was just scared that it would happen to you"<br>"I'm sorry Bobby… it's in my blood"  
>"I know… speaking of blood how's Jacob, has Dean met him?"<br>"You knew he was mine?" Dean asked getting angry  
>"Dean not you"<br>"I told him not to and… Jacobs dead, he died because of me"  
>"Oh god Sarah I'm so sorry, he was a great kid just like his mum but how's it your fault"<br>"I had to do the same thing to Jake as what I did to the crew… I had to kill him"  
>"Oh god I'm sorry"<br>"You can say I told you so.. I should have stayed away from him"  
>"You did the best you could"<br>"But that wasn't enough… right who wants a beer, you still got my favourite Bobby?" I said walking up to the fridge  
>"I wouldn't have anything else"<br>As I passed the bottles to everyone someone appeared  
>"Dean I need to talk to you… Sarah"<br>"Cass"  
>"Yeah sure Cass you wanna beer?"<br>"No thankyou Dean"  
>Dean and Cass walk out<br>"I smell bromance"  
>"Just a bit" Sam chuckles<br>I sat down with a beer in my hand but just as I was about to drink it Bobby took it away  
>"Hey what was that for?"<br>Dean and Cass came back in with worried faces  
>"What's going on here?"<br>"I'm sorry but I won't let you drink your way though grief"  
>"What! I wasn't! Can't a girl have a drink and not be for a fucking grieving session?"<br>"Sarah!"  
>"No Fuck off… I'm sorry guys but coming to Bobbys was a bad idea"<br>"Where are you gonna go… you have nowhere to go!"  
>"I'll find somewhere just like I do all the time"<br>"What like last time? She was forced to take you in!"  
>"What no? They found me and took me in"<br>Bobby turned his back to me in shame  
>"I told her to take you in"<br>"What no she she thought I was special"  
>"Because you are special Sarah"<br>"So they would still be alive if you haven't bothered"  
>I stormed out the house.<br>Grabed the car keys.  
>Climbed into Dean's car.<br>Drove off feeling Dean's anger when he finds out I too his car.  
>The tears filled like a flood but I tried so hard not to cry, then out on the road I looked behind me seeing Bobbys car being drove by Dean with Sam sitting next to him and Bobby I'm the backseat.<br>The flutter of wings appears next to me  
>"Cass what are you doing here?" I say wiping my cheeks<br>"You need them"  
>"What?"<br>"I've been on earth a while now especially with Dean and your quite alike which brings me to how you deal with things"  
>"Cass what's your point"<br>"My point is that you need each other…"  
>"No Cass I can't go back there not with Bobby like that"<br>"Bobby?"  
>"Yeah he hates me"<br>"No, he's just angry and cares about you like all of them"  
>"I'm better on my own" I scuffed "I just ruin lives and kill the ones I love… you know once when Bobby was drunk, I had to carry him in and he told me I was the blame for everyone's death and now he tells me he knew them… I killed his friends"<br>"Bobby was drunk and you had to sacrifice them"  
>"The demons still lived"<br>"I'm sorry but… I'm going to show you something"

"No kinky stuff" I laughed nervously

"This might feel weird" he says

Leaning towards me he puts his hand (like E.T) in front of me and lightly touched my forehead… "Cass… why are we in Dean's car"

We were sitting in the back and I was sitting next to Bobby

"Can they see and hear me?"

"No"

"Cass.."

"Shh"

I look at them waiting for someone to say something but then Dean said something

"She better not dent my car, what is she doing" Dean Said

"Dean this is all my fault"

"Bobby she was just angry" Sam says turning to Bobby

"No, it is my fault I care about her so much she's like a daughter to me and I just treat her like a criminal"

"She stole my car" Dean points out

"Dean!" Sam shouts

"You care about her and that's the only thing that matters"

"I killed them not her… do you know how old she was when they all died?"

"Well she's still pretty young.."

"She was 20, 20 years old and being blamed on murder by her own family she already blames herself for her family's death… WE'RE ALL SHE HAS!"

"Okay Cass I get your point" I said wiping tears away.

Back in the car I steer to the closest hard shoulder and park then Dean would follow

"Um.. Cass thank you for that... should I tell them that I know what they said"

"No problem and my powers are no secret to the boys so yes you can tell them"

both of us getting out the car I knew to walk away from the car and towards Bobby.

Everyone stood out the car starring at me with doubt and the eyes of caring except for Dean who was just angry but I ran up to Bobby and hugged him

"Hey princess"

"Bobby I'm so sorry and...and Sam I didn't mean to flip out like that"

"It's okay to flip out from time to time we all do" said Sam

"Thanks Sam"

I walked towards Dean and stood in front of him

"If you touch me car again.." he said

"Shut up Dean" I said with a smile

"What?"

I turned my head to Bobby a little, as soon as Bobby noticed my look he taped Sam on the chest and shruk his head at the car

"Cass com'on"

As they left Dean turned to the car and moment of silence  
>"Dean, you know what Cass told me''<br>"No"  
>"He told me that we're alike… With our emotions"<br>"And what's that like"  
>"That we don't show our emotions we just run away from them or act like they don't exist"<br>"Why did you run off"

Sunday 11:43

he said turning his head a little from the car  
>"Because… I was angry and scared and confused… isn't that what mos people run from"<br>"And Dean if Cass is right and your the same person from years ago then I know that you don't just care about the car… well at least I hope not"  
>Dean turned to face me then pulled my bod close from the waist and layed his lips soon mine.<br>"We better get back to the house" said Dean smirking  
>"Yeah we really should"<br>But then a car pulled up behind ours

Sunday 16:24

Dean turned to face me then pulled my bod close from the waist and layed his lips soon mine.  
>"We better get back to the house" said Dean smirking<br>"Yeah we really should"  
>But then a car pulled up behind ours though I knew who it was<br>"Dean don't look at him just act natural" I whisper  
>"Right let's get in the car" Dean says normally<br>He kissed me on the lips then smiled and I kissed him back and walked round to get in the car when the man in the car started shooting at us  
>"Sarah why is he shouting at us, you pissed him off or what"<br>"Just get in the car and drive"  
>We climbed in the car and looked back, he was getting a bigger gun<br>"Shit Sarah that rifle is blow this car up now what did you do to him"  
>Just then the gun got jammed by something so he pulled out his pistol and started shooting again but this time at the car.<br>One window was smashed  
>"Hey hey don't shoot the car she has no part in this''<br>Dean hurried round and climbed in the car as so did I  
>"Dean what are you doing"<br>He started the car up and reveresed

Sunday 21:03

Dean turned to face me then pulled my bod close from the waist and layed his lips soon mine.  
>"We better get back to the house" said Dean smirking<br>"Yeah we really should"  
>But then a car pulled up behind ours<br>Dean turned to face me then pulled my bod close from the waist and layed his lips soon mine.  
>"We better get back to the house" said Dean smirking<br>"Yeah we really should"  
>But then a car pulled up behind ours though I knew who it was<br>"Dean don't look at him just act natural" I whisper  
>"Right let's get in the car" Dean says normally<br>He kissed me on the lips then smiled and I kissed him back and walked round to get in the car when the man in the car started shooting at us  
>"Sarah why is he shouting at us, you pissed him off or what"<br>"Just get in the car and drive"  
>We climbed in the car and looked back, he was getting a bigger gun<br>"Shit Sarah that rifle is blow this car up now what did you do to him"  
>Just then the gun got jammed by something so he pulled out his pistol and started shooting again but this time at the car.<br>One window was smashed  
>"Hey hey don't shoot the car she has no part in this''<br>Dean hurried round and climbed in the car as so did I  
>"Dean what are you doing"<br>He started the car up and reveresed into the other car. The guy fell back into the road though no cars hit him, when we reversed as much as we could the guy was in line with my door, he looked up at me and shouted "Sarah! And Dean drove off fiercely.  
>"Okay now tell me what's that all about and how does he know you?"<p>

Monday 8:10

"Get to the house quick , he'll follow us''  
>''What do you mean he's just standing there… On his phone''<br>''He's calling the police''  
>''Why?''<br>''To get us locked up and he's probably calling someone to act like a witness then the police are after us… Again''  
>''Sounds like he's done this before''<br>''Yeah he's tried to kill me before but it never worked so now he's getting me out the way and locked up... so I can't stop what he's doing''  
>''Which is?''<br>''Which is trying to get into hell, yeah I know crazy but this is the not so crazy bit, he thinks if he can get into hell he can get into purgatory now I know he's working with Crowley and I've not stopped trying to stop him''  
>''Wow and how do you know all of this?''<br>''I'll tell you later'' I said as we parked up in front of the house''  
>''Sarah''<p>

We got out the car hearing sirens and Bobby and Sam came out  
>''Hey guys what the hell happened?'' Sam asks<br>''Bobby Nathans back''  
>''Oh god… We need to deal with him today''<br>''Bobby he's got the police involved like last time''  
>''Balls!… Right you and Dean and Sam take my car and get out''<br>''No Bobby I'm not running, we need to sort this out''  
>''What are you stupid?''<br>''I've never been the smartest girl have I'' I said with a nerve racking smile  
>''Sarah why are you doing this''<br>''Because he will never leave and I can't kill him nor can you''  
>''Now you have us and I'll great fully kill him'' Dean said<p>

Sirens getting louder.  
>''Com'on you have a chance go with them, don't let this ruin your life''<br>''You saved this life Uncle Bobby and I'll see you again''  
>Sam took my arm and pulled me to the impala though I gave this signal for two minutes<br>''Sarah we don't have two minutes''  
>Running up to Bobby I clenched my arms around him like i would never see him again then he held tighter then I whispered 'thank you' then ran back to the car.<br>''I'll be back for my car'' Dean shouted while getting into Bobby's car  
>''Hey what happened to Cass?'' I ask<br>''Oh he took off when we got to the house'' Sam said

Tuesday 17:20

"He does that a lot" I said  
>"Can you please tell us everything that's going on"<br>"Fine… me and Nathan used to be friends really good friends and then I went against him cause I found out what he was doing then he asked me to join I said no and he's been pissed off with me ever since"

Wednesday 8:24

"And the relationship between you to?"  
>"Dude!" Sam complains "So what has he done before?"<br>"Well first few times he tried to kill me then trap me then now the police… Deans question was good as… yes there was a relationship but he turned into a horrible violent boy that I hated"  
>"You had a relationship with that guy?" Dean says raising his voice<br>Sam again turns to Dean  
>"Dean, seriously get over it we've got bigger problems"<br>"Woh mister touchy"  
>"Guys! Right…. Thank you so now where are we going cause he ain't gonna stop until I'm dead or in prison for life"<br>"We're gonna go far away and work on a case like normal with your help and in a motel"

Thursday 17:01

Sam says  
>"Okay that's a good start" I said<br>"No we gotta kill this bitch before he kills us" Dean shouts  
>"No… Dean let's go with Sammys idea"<br>Back on the road seeking out mystery deaths in far away area's. 


End file.
